Vital Spirit (Ability)
Vital Spirit (Japanese: やるき Willingness) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle Vital Spirit prevents the Pokémon from being afflicted by and . will fail when used by the Pokémon. A Pokémon with this Ability will wake up if it is asleep in battle (such as if it gains the Ability outside of battle or by an effect like , or is put to sleep by a Pokémon with an Ability like ). If a Pokémon with this Ability is drowsy due to Yawn, when it would fall asleep the Ability activates and keeps it awake. Generation III If a sleeping Pokémon with Vital Spirit is sent into battle as one of the lead Pokémon or to replace a fainted Pokémon, or gains Vital Spirit due to , it will not be cured of sleep until after a Pokémon takes its turn (uses a move, switches out, etc.). It will be cured of sleep if it is switched in to replace a switched out Pokémon. If a sleeping Pokémon has Vital Spirit as its original Ability but not its current Ability, it will remain asleep when switched out. If the Pokémon with this Ability is asleep and is holding a or Lum Berry, Vital Spirit will cure the Pokémon of sleep before the Berry has a chance to be consumed. Generation IV When a sleeping Pokémon with Vital Spirit enters battle, it will be cured of sleep. If a sleeping Pokémon has Vital Spirit as its original Ability but not its current Ability, if it is one of the active Pokémon at the end of the battle or switched out, it will be cured of sleep (with no message). Generation V onward If a sleeping Pokémon has Vital Spirit as its original Ability but not its current Ability, it will remain asleep when switched out. If the Pokémon with this Ability is asleep and is holding a or Lum Berry, the Berry will be eaten and cure the Pokémon of sleep before Vital Spirit has a chance to activate. Outside of battle If a sleeping Pokémon gains Vital Spirit by evolution or the Ability Capsule, it will not wake up until sent into battle. Pokémon with Vital Spirit will not be put to sleep by the 's in the Battle Pike nor the Battle Arcade's game board. From onwards, if a Pokémon with Vital Spirit is in the first place in the party (even if fainted), the chance of encountering a high-leveled wild Pokémon increases by 50% (so an otherwise 25% chance would become 75%). It shares this effect with and . In Generation V, Vital Spirit also prevented a Pokémon from visiting the before it was shut down. Pokémon with Vital Spirit In other games Description |Prevents sleep.}} |Protects the Pokémon from being put to sleep.}} |Protects the Pokémon from being made to sleep.}} | }} |The Pokémon is filled with energy. It won't get sleepy. The Pokémon is protected from the Sleep, Napping, Yawning, and Nightmare status conditions! }} |The Pokémon is protected from the sleep, napping, yawning, and nightmare status conditions!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * Norman's is revealed to have Vital Spirit as his Ability. Trivia * Vital Spirit is the only variation of that has been seen in the anime so far. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=幹勁 元氣 過動 |zh_cmn=幹勁 / 干劲 元氣 過動 |nl=Vitale kracht |fi=Elohenki |fr=Esprit Vital |de=Munterkeit |it=Spiritovivo |ko=의기양양 Yigiyang'yang |pt=Espírito Vital |ru=Душевный Подъём Dushevnyy Podyom |es=Espíritu Vital Espír. Vital }} |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= |6color= |7color= |8color= |9color= }} Category:Abilities that affect appearance of wild Pokémon Category:Abilities that prevent non-volatile status conditions Category:Abilities that can heal non-volatile status conditions Category:Abilities that prevent volatile status conditions Category:Abilities with field effects Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Munterkeit es:Espíritu vital fr:Esprit Vital it:Spiritovivo ja:やるき zh:干劲（特性）